transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeepers Peepers
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Contents: Scavenger F-16 Falcon Hook's workshop Hackjob Grey Book Of Primus White Book Of Primus Medical Rules Windshear walks into the repair bay slowly and looking a bit worse for wear. He’s got some scorch marks on him and thats par for the course but whats worse is the condition of his right arm. Its crushed almost, sparking in places and leaking energon and hydrofluid at a pretty good rate. One can tell by the look on his face, that Windshear is not exactly feeling too great as a result. But he’s not exactly empty handed for some reason. In his other arm he is carrying two huge broadswords of some alien design. The spoils of a raid recently and by the slight gleam in his pained optics he has an idea brewing. Scavenger is just finishing up a double shift in the medbay. He's organized everything in the drawers and polished the operating table surfaces meticulously. When he sees Windshear enter with his damaged arm, he simply stares. There would be a look of disdain on his face if he HAD a face. "Seeker," he vents a sigh, "What happened to YOU?" Harrow is arriving on her shift as Windshear drips energon and oil all over the recently cleaned floor. "Gah! You're bleeding all over th'... we JUST cleaned the damn- siddown!" she spits at Windshear, nudging him straight over to a table. A quick salute goes out to Scavenger as she whips out a medscanner. Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Windshear Windshear doesn’t argue with Harrow and makes it to a table, dropping his blades along the way. He’s lost a lot of fluid and its showing. He looks at Scavenger as he eases onto the table. "Cargo doors... Fanfare..." he mumbles as he looks at the medscanner passing in front of him. "Fanfare," Scavenger muses. He produces a large handscanner and runs a diagnostic on the damaged Seeker. "An Autobot?" He gives Harrow a nod. "Evening. You're 5 astrominutes early. Commendable." Combat: Scavenger runs a diagnostic check on Windshear Brawl tromps into the room not long after the other two, a really pissed off glare on his face ... well, his optics at least. "Hey, why you not pick up Brawl?" he bellows, walking up to the two Seekers. A slight nod of his chin goes out to Scavenger, before he continues. "Brawl got lost. AGAIN!" Windshear looks at Brawl vaguely, "You flew away... dont step on those.. swords..." Brawl looks around on the floor. "Brawl see no 'S' words any where, Seeker must mean snakes!" Oh sweet Unicron, not the tank again. "Uh, yes," Harrow smiles faintly at being commended. Upon reading the medscanner's results, she tuts. "Wow Windshear, you realize some of your gear's pretty outdated...?" She orders a gumby to fetch new arm parts. Windshear looks at Brawl, "I meant Swords..." he looks at Harrow, "No need to get personal here, Harrow..." he pauses a beat then sighs, "I know... I have been thinking of seeing about getting some updated parts, I need them. Its why I grabbed those swords -- I have no idea who they were suppose to go to but they are mine now... thought maybe.. you could use the blades for my new arm blades..." he thinks about something then, "Outdated... what exactly do you have in mind?" he gives her a suspicious look. Scavenger vents another sigh. His processor is slowing...he needs to defrag. But he won't be getting to recharge soon, it seems. "Harrow is right," he says, "This is old tech. Not up to code. An upgrade is... pretty much mandatory at this point." He turns to the Combaticon with no expression on his face. "You're damaged, too? Primus. There must have been a Dinobot involved." Brawl picks up one of the swords and stares at it. "You mean this? Pointy thing just serrymoshunal, Brawl show you!" Hefting it in between both of his hands, the Combaticon tries to bend it in half ... and it doesn't even budge. Grunting, "One sec, almost there..." The sword refuses to bow to his strength, bending slightly. "Ha, look!" he exclaims, then the sword bounces back to a straight line. "Crap." Glancing at Scavenger, Brawl nods. "Yeah, would have beaten Grimlock too if decent backup there. Only had him Tremble. He not bad, but no Terrorcon or Combaticon like Brawl is." "Hmmm. Never heard of him. He must be new." Scav glances over as Brawl tries and fails to break the alien sword. "Hmm. Impressive," he says, "let me see that, will you?" He reaches out to take the sword, which he plans to analyze. Scav's shovel can detect the composition of metals, of course. "Harrow, will you see to this Seeker, please?" Brawl hands it over, happy to be rid of it. "Yes, sir," Harrow nods to Scavenger, "What I have in mind... should improve your targeting system. May as well replace your blades too. Pits, those blades could work." She gestures to the one Scavenger is holding. "What do you think, sir?" Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Windshear's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Windshear's internal systems damage. Windshear lays there quietly as Harrow works. He watches her and doesn’t seem that bothered that he’s being pawed around in and repaired. He’s very used to it as it seems the past couple of months he’s been in here on this very table more times then he cares to think about it. Maybe its because a lot of his systems are outdated that he always ends up on the short end of a fight. Maybe that will change if he does indeed get some upgrades here tonight. Brawl stares blankly at Harrow and Scavenger, "Hey, Brawl need fixfix too! Maybe you upgrade Brawl to have wings, be like Blitzwing!" Scavenger pores over the alien sword, clearly fascinated. "If you need repairs, Brawl," he says, "climb up on that free table and wait for just an astrosecond...and now, wings are probably out of the question just now." He hmms, his giant head-block tilting quizzically. "This sword appears to composed at least three extremely durable metals layered atop one another... there are runes as well - alien symbols." He looks to Windshear. "I think we may have found a suitable replacement for your blades, Seeker." Brawl hops up on the table as best he can in his condition, laying back down. "No wings for Brawl? Maybe you make Brawl trainthingers, him be TrainTank!" "Let's table that for now, shall we?" Scav hands the swords to Harrow. Combat: Scavenger runs a diagnostic check on Brawl Combat: Scavenger expertly repairs Brawl's injuries. Combat: Scavenger is able to repair some of Brawl's internal systems damage. The Brawl says, "Brawl want Scavenger to make him TrainTank!" Windshear looks over at Scavenger, "Its why I took those swords, Scavenger. I had the idea of using them as my new blades. Ironic though that I got an arm destroyed slag near in the process..." Scavenger says, "You'll have to talk to the other Combaticons. We couldn't alter your size too drastically, or you would no longer fit in formation." Hackjob says, "Well... Since you asked so nicely." Combat: Hackjob refuels Brawl's energon reserves. Harrow is sure to stabilize Windshear's leaking before moving onto any improvements. She gathers the two alien blades and begins cleaving the hilts from them with an air shear while gumbies assist in repairing Windshear's mangled arm. "Remove what's left of the original blades - hope you don't mind if I keep them, Windy." It takes some shaping, but she's able to lock them into their sheaths within Windshear's opened-up forearm. Brawl sits up from the table, glancing over at Windshear. "Maybe if Brawl portant wingguy he get all the attention too!" With that said he tromps back out the way he came, going to bug someone else for a change. "Its ok, Harrow. I won't have a use for them anymore once you are done." Windshear says as he lays still letting the gumbies work on him and her. He glances over at Brawl as he heads for the door but isnt sure what to say so he stays quiet. Brawl leans back in through the doorway, "And Seeker give Brawl ru-bee!" Windshear grins, "Yes, Brawl I will make sure you get a Ruby." Scavenger steps aside as Brawl goes clumping off. He shrugs. "Wasn't exactly done, but... OK. Hope nothing falls off him." He turns back to Windshear and Harrow. "Well, let's see about that upgrade, yes?" Windshear nods, "While you are poking around, care to check out my targeting system? I seem to be having a hard time hitting my target more and more lately... and my swords use up an awful lot of fuel now for some reason." "Hmm. Poor fuel economy in a melee weapon..." Scav muses. "Must be something off in your conervation equations. If you'll dump them for me I can rerun them. And, in the meantime, I can give you the same new targeting program Harrow and I installed in Astrotrain." Scavenger hands Windy a datapad. Windshear looks at him and smirks, "My arms are rather indisposed right now, Scavenger." he says lightly and instead sends over the data in a short radio burst to the constructicon. Windshear gets cracked open and splayed out like a 4th grade dissection project! She tweaks small things here and there, and finally unscrews one of Windshear's helm guards to poke around in his head. "That works, sir, can you take handle that part? I'll finish up with the blades." Scavenger says, "Certainly." He looks over Harrow's progress, unable to help himself. "Seeker," he still doesn't know Windshear's name, "Just dump your efficiency equations onto this 'pad, please." Windshear is rather unsettled right now as he’s spread open like science project. He looks over at Scavenger and frowns, "Didn’t I.. just radio that to .. you?... Its.. Windshedar..." he adds trying to sound as nonchalant as possible though under the circumstances who would try to? He would thats who... Harrow locks the alien blades into place, and tests them using her own outside signal to trigger the unsheathing. Sure enough, each blade shoots out and slides into place with a dull click. She sheaths them again. "Alright, those are working." Scavenger nods. Harrow continues to impress him... he wonders when she will slip up and weld someone's head to their aft. Then maybe he will get to laugh at someone ELSE for a change. "Very well," he says, "Wind She Dar." He takes the 'pad and draws out its tiny umbilical, connecting it to a port on Windy's head. With that hooked up, he turns to find the targeting software. Windshear frowns, "What did I say.. my name was?" he’s beginning to think he’s more out of it then he thought. Backfire arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Backfire has arrived. Harrow dissolves into snickers. "Wind She Dar," she repeats, and oversees the targeting system installation, taking mental notes every now and then. Windshear mouths the way Harrow said his name and he looks at scavenger, conveniently ignoring the cable from the datapad to a port on the side of his head, "No..its Windshear...." "Hmm," Scav says, looking at the datapad as he returns with the software. "According to this data, your name is Windshear." He proceeds with the installation, pulling open yet another panel on Windy's cranium to install the data crystal bearing the targeting program. Backfire struts into the Medical Ward, smock in hand and ready for another duty as 'Operating Assistant's Assistant'. The grin breaks to a frown when he eyes the Constructicon who is usually bad mouthing and degrading him constantly. Not that everyone else does it, hell it's one of the Decepticons unwritten rules. Line 42, section A: Bad mouth Backfire at every opportunity. Speak of the devil, it's time to bad mouth Backfire! "Man, Backfire /really/ needed that face of his replaced, I mean, I've seen bad faceplates before, but damn- oh, hello Backfire," Harrow greets with a grin. "More volunteer hours?" Windshear looks at the Seeker that just walked in. "Baclkfiure?..wait a minute.. what did I just say?" "Uhh, sir, you might be brushing up against his text-to-speech module," Harrow points out. Backfire nods reluctantly, eyeing the femme with rage. Her prattle and manner is only matched by Backfire's never-ending enthusiasm and loyalty. They are quite the pair. "Yes, it is I...Backfire! Dreaded enemy of Broadside and glory of the EMPIRE!" Scavenger says, "Don't try to speak while I have your brain open, Windshear." Harrow groans, "You didn't defeat Broadside! He ran off like a pussy while you foolishly pursued! Anyway, start cleaning up Windshear's... mechfluids." She points at the spattered floor. Scavenger eyes Backfire. "Are you injured as well? Was there some great offensive today that I missed out on? Probably?" He turns back to complete the delicate work of installing Windy's new software. "Well, that's done," he says, closing up the panel on Windshear's head. He then disconnects the pad and tsks. "I don't know who compiles these, but it's no wonder you can't hit anything. These equations are a shambles. I rerun them for you. Seriously - I amazed your weapons even fired at all." Backfire ties the off-white smock around his waist, grabbing for a mop. "Untrue Dominatrix! I defeated him through sheer willpower alone. Inside I climbed, sabotaging his innards and ruling the day!" The Seeker begins to hap-hazardly mop up the mech fluid. "You should have been there, it was the EMPIRE at it's finest hour." Windshear debates on whether he should try and speak again but the Constructicon is out of his head so maybe everything will come out right now. "They have not been recalibrated, or updated since I was first built..." Scavenger says, "No wonder. You really should learn how to run them yourself. I can show you sometime!" "Is the smock really necessary? Hey! You should just use that for Blueshift's stupid 'task'. And fraggit that-is-not-my-name!!" Harrow frowns and looks to Scavenger. "What's next, the fuel thinger?" Thinger is a medical term. Backfire nods, "Yes, yes. That's why I'm wearing it!" replying to Harrow. "Yes Harrow," says the big green facerless monster, "That's what I've downloaded here... Windshear's accuracy and fuel efficiency equations. There is, of course, a physical component... new optics with better targeting interfaces." He points to a shelf. "I wonder if you would find the MALdruN 405.198 optics there for me, Harrow." Of course, the optics only come in Decepticon Red. Facerless, also a medical term. Without a facer. "Mal..." Harrow jogs over to the shelf and roots around in several bins of optics until she /thinks/ she finds the correct pair, and returns them to Scavenger. She then gets a bit sidetracked from the task at hand, and decides that a smock is better than wearing anything else. Harrow moves to try and hijack it, planting a hand on Backfire's shiny new face while she attempts to rip the smock from his person. "I need this, go find some pants or something." Backfire shoves back against Harrow, "RAPE!" Backpedaling he trips over the mop bucket and sends the cleaning solution everywhere ... but he still has his smock! "Replace my optics?" Windshear asks then hears the cry of RAPE and a bucket of liquid go sloshing about, "Who violated the bucket?" he cant really look up or move since he’s still partially opened up and stuff so he doesn’t move. Scavenger spins on his heel and fixes Backfire with a featureless stare. If looks could kill, and Scav had looks, Backfire would probably be pushing up daises right now. "SEEKER," he says, "I asked when you entered: are you in need of repair? I can tell you to get out and you pretty much don't have any choice. If you don't need fixing, then make yourself useful and clean up what you've so carelessly spilled and stop your disruptive behavior, or else kindly talk yourself a long walk off a short pier!" Scrapper said that to Scav yesterday. He's glad to be able to use it. "Harrow, don't encourage hi,." He looks down at Windy. "Why yes. I will deactivate your cranium, of course. We need to do a reboot anyway. It'll just be a minute." Backfire points at Harrow, "It's her fault, she tried to...fragit." Gathering himself, the Seeker begins to mop up the even bigger mess he created. Windshear's optics widen, "A minute? Deactivate my...brain? ... hey now..." Harrow doesn't dare cross Scavenger, simply straightening into a rigid stance with a stiff nod. When Scavenger isn't looking, she pantomimes firing a laser at Backfire's codpiece, then goes back to Windshear's table. Hmph, that's what Backfire gets for violating buckets. "Oh you'll be fine," Harrow assures. Scavenger says, "Very true. It's not a deactivation. It's just a reboot. It'll only take a second." Windshear looks at Harrow for a long moment, "Ok... I trust you, Harrow." he says at length and just stares at her the whole time. Harrow gives him a thumbsup and a winning grin, like Buddy Christ. Hmph. Of course he trusts Harrow. Nobody trusts Scavenger no matter how hard he tries. Windshear smirks that lopsided charming way hes got then looks over at scavenger, "Alright, get it over with then." Scavenger nods. He would smile, but... ya know. He reaches behind Windshear's head to open the panel at the base of his cranium. He lightly fingers the set of switches which, when pressed in the right sequence, will temporarily deactivate Windshear's processor and initiate reboot. The process should take about 2 minutes... long enough, he hopes for Harrow to install the new optics. When the light in Windy's old optics dims, he quickly procures his hypotrac and ejects them. "Harrow, please install the new optics. Hurry." Backfire finishes cleaning up the mess, wringing out the mop and placing both the bucket and it in a corner ... well away and safe from the bucketrape that's been happening. Untying the smock, the Seeker tucks it away in subspace ... just so Harrow can't get her greedy little femme hands on it. "I am off, for training calls ... SpaceCommander is such a harsh and grueling master to have, but I shall be all the better for my efforts. For I am BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE!" Backfire scoots out of the Medical Ward before he can be yelled at or pelted with rotten fruit. A rotten banana somehow hits him anyway. "Right then..." Harrow pulls up the basic installation method on her HUD and gets to work, prying out the old optics (which she subspaces for some damn reason). Backfire's epic exit goes ignored as she connects optical sensors, and fits the red glass into the frames. "That /should/ do it..." Scavenger inspects Harrow's work, letting the timer run on Windy. When he finally nods, Windshear's startup chime is sounding and the Seeker is coming back to consciousness - and with a brand new and quite striking set of peepers. Consciousness slowly returns back to the Seeker and when his optics light up and come online everything seems clearer then hes ever remembered. Oh he had perfect site before but wow, compared to how he can see now its like he was seeing through a haze. "Woah..." he rasps in his gen grievous tone. "Everything looks so clear...wow..." he thinks of something and he looks between Scavenger and Harrow. "How do I look? Still good?" What is it with some Seekers and their vanity? Harrow tchs and sighs, "Yeah yeah, you're still a knock-out. Now you can charm Autobots into submission." "If it's aesthetics you're concerned with," Scavenger says, "I can't say one way or the other. Harrow seems quite taken with you, though. How is your sight?" He sets about uploading the improved efficiency equations into Windshear's processor. Windshear grins smugly, "Never been better, Scavenger." Harrow grows flustered, "I'm not taken with him! If we're through here, sir, may I be dismissed?" Scavenger turns to Harrow and extends his hand. "Well, it's YOUR shift. Well done, Harrow." Harrow shakes his hand and looks around uneasily, "Just taking a break, I'll be back soon." With that, she turns heel and heads out. Scavenger finishes uploading the new efficiency equations at last. "There," he says, wiping his hands, "I recalculated your fuel efficiency equations, which were way off and quite grievously outdated. You'll notice far less energon drain from your weapons systems." Windshear flexes his right arm a bit noticing the new blade is a slightly different weight. He moves his left arm and the new weight is the same there as well. He looks at Scavenger and stares at him for a moment as if seeing him for the first time. "I look forward to that, Scavenger." he says and rests his arms down. The mods and repairs need to settle in and he doesn’t want to tax them. Scavenger puts his hands on his hips and, what with his not having a face, does not give Windy an approving look despite the fact that he's glad this Seeker wasn't any trouble. "If you have any trouble, check back in. Either Harrow or I will see you." He offers a hand to shake. Windshear sits up and shakes his hand. "Thanks." he smiles and then swings his legs off the table, "I take it I can take my rest in my quarters from this now? How long am I to be off duty?" Scavenger says, "A least two cycles. Go to the training arena and test everything out. You shouldn't bee off your feet for long. I think I did everything right." Windshear stands up from the table and runs a quick systems check on himself. "Everything’s coming back better then before. You and Harrow did a great job." he smiles and heads for the door carefully. He’s sore and exhausted and can only think of his recharge bed at this point. "I take my leave then and will be in the training room in 2 cycles. If there is a problem I will let you know but I doubt there will be. Good cycle to you, Scavenger."